The Tale of Siarnaq: The Betrayed Hunter
by X the Reaper
Summary: Siarnaq. The Model P Mega Man. The most mysterious member of the Chosen Ones. But what motivates him to play the game in the first place? This is a tale of what might have made him the man he is today. Rated T for swearing and blood. First fanfic, one shot.


**Hello, everybody! My name is X the Reaper, and welcome to my first effort at writing a fanfic. After spending a long time just reading other people's works, I've decided to write my own.**

**For a long time I have wondered what I could write about, and I've finally decided what to do. Since Mega Man is one of my favorite video game series ever, I will write a one-shot about it.**

**This is about Siarnaq, the Model P Mega Man, and what lead him to become the person we all see in Mega Man ZX Advent.**

**Reviews are appreciated, but keep in mind that this is my first work, so no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: Mega Man ZX, as well as Mega Man as a whole, are all owned by Capcom. I own nothing. Please support the next Mega Man game's official release.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!**

**(BEGIN)**

_Siarnaq stood outside the place known far and wide as Legion, his scarf billowing out behind him. He was here to test his new weapon's capabilities. It was time to see exactly what this "Biometal" could do. Clutching the purple rock in his hands, he chanted the words that the mysterious person who gave it to him told him to speak to use it._

_"MEGAMERGE." At once, shadows seemed to cling to his body, becoming one with him. When it was over, he was covered in purple armor and his head completely surrounded with a purple helmet, with a white V-shaped attachment extending slightly from it. Only his glowing, red eyes were visible from the helmet. Down his back, his scarf flowed behind him, looking frayed and worn. If someone saw him, they would swear they were looking at the reincarnation of Hidden Phantom, one of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia, or at least some dark reflection of him._

_As his transformation was completed, his mind briefly wandered to a time when, he too, was one of them. Drinking, fighting, making money and friends,... and then, like always, the memory of what ultimately brought him to this point surfaced._

_And, just like that, he began to remember..._

Blood, everywhere there was blood. Siarnaq tried to move, but he couldn't feel his legs. Oh wait, those had blown off during the attack. It hurt to even think. The sound of flames came to his ears, and he realized he couldn't stay here.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," a voice quietly said. Suddenly, he felt shots tear through his chest and arms. At least two shots hit his liver and three in his stomach. Siarnaq couldn't see him, but he knew who it was. After all, it's kind of hard to forget the face of your killer.

Especially if the killer in question was someone you trusted with your life.

"Jake... why?" he managed to cough that much out. Damn, it hurt like hell. Some shots must have punctured both lungs. He was honestly impressed he hadn't died already.

Jake stepped into view. He was tall man, wearing the standard grab of a Hunter, minus his helmet. His head was covered in a mop of black hair, and his blue eyes, once filled with mirth and friendliness, now were filled with cold look of a killer. His killer, his friend. The man he trusted with his life, and the one who took it. "Irony is a cruel b***h, isn't it Siarnaq? I suppose you know that first-hand."

Siarnaq simply glared. If looks could kill, Jake would be a crater in the ground, not even smoke left to mark his location.

Jake sighed, "Simple answer, really. I was never your friend. Like you, I'm an assassin. My mission was to serve undercover and kill you."

Siarnaq continued to glare, slowly drawing one of his kunai. "It was surprising simple, really. All I had to do was lure you here, and activate the explosives I placed here beforehand. You never saw it coming."

"Though, I admit I was surprised you survived that," Jake glanced down at him, "minus your legs, that is. It would have been better if you died in there, I suppose. At least then, you would have died believing you had friends, that you were actually cared about." Jake lifted the gun. Siarnaq tightened his grip on the knife.

"Goodbye, Siarnaq." Jake fired and Siarnaq threw. Jake's shot tore through Siarnaq heart, and Siarnaq's kunai struck Jake in the eye.

"AH! Son of a bit.." Jake didn't get any further. Siarnaq threw another kunai with all of his strength. Among the members of the camp, Siarnaq was one of the finest marksmen with a knife. It caught Jake right between the eyes. He crumpled to the ground, dead.

Siarnaq felt his life slip away. "In the end, I was always alone... Never trust anyone..."

_Siarnaq finished his memory quickly. After that, he had awoken in a lab somewhere, his body repaired. However, his mind was forever scarred. He erased his emotional programming, effectively becoming a machine. It was small price to pay to be sure he never suffered the same fate. _

_He had been offered a deal by two Reploids, a man and woman, that day. In exchange for taking the role of a "Chosen One" and playing a role in the "Game of Destiny" he would granted the power to destroy all who would stay in his way, plus the chance to obtain Model W and become the ultimate Mega Man, the new king of the world. He accepted, and was given the power of Model P. He knew his fellow competitors, and what they wanted._

_He did not care for the destruction of the human race for the sake of a perfect world, creating a never-ending war for the sake of humanity's progress, or ridding the Earth of humans to save the oceans and the environment. He wasn't fighting for revenge, to destroy Model W, to find out who he was. He fought a simple reason. He wanted to create a world without emotion, without free will. He wanted a world of logic and facts. A world where such betrayal was never possible._

_This world would never see betrayal ever again._

**(END)**

**...And there we have it. My first effort at writing a fanfic. Please tell me what you thought. I hope to write more whenever the urge hits me.**


End file.
